Five years later
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: The crew of the Hammserly have not all been together in five years. What happens when Kate organises a reunion?


**I decided to to a sea patrol one shot of a reunion that takes place after the crew of the Hammserly have not seen each other for five years. There might be a sequel to this reunion. **

**Five years later**

**Kate- Kate was promoted to CO and was now the captain of the Hammserly. She Married Mike Flynn 3 years ago and they have a two year old son, James. **

**Mike- Mike was given a promotion and a position at NAVCOM. The only reason he took the desk job was so Kate could go out. He and Kate have a two year old son James. **

**Swain- Swain jumped ship a few seconds before it exploded and survived. He continues to serve on the Hammserly as chief Medic. **

**Charge- charge now serves aboard the Newcastle and married 1 year ago to a woman named Jasmine. **

**2dads- 2dads left the Navy after going AWOL. He currently drifts between jobs. **

**Bird- Bird has left the Navy and become a fully qualified Nurse, she is the Nursing Unit Manager and is studying to become a doctor. she works in the Paediatric intensive care unit at the Princess Alexandra Hospital. She is Currently engaged to her Boyfriend of 4 years, John. She and John have newborn (1 month old) Twins, Jenna and Joanna. **

**Bomber: Bomber met her true love two weeks after she Broke up with 2dads. She has been Married for 5 years. Her Husbands name is Aaron. She is currently 2 months pregnant with their first child. **

**Ryan- Ryan rejoined the Navy after the explosion. He serves on the Newcastle with Charge. **

**Dutchy- Dutchy served almost five years in the Australian Army in Iraq. He is currently single, and is rejoining the Navy. He hopes to serve on Hammserly again. **

**RO- RO continues to serve on Patrol boats as Radio Officer. **

* * *

><p>Kate's POV<p>

I can't believed that I organised a reunion. It actually worked. I was a bit hesitant at first because it has now been five years since the old crew of the HMAS Hammersly have been together, and everybody has probably changed so much. All the more reason for doing it then I guess. I have a beautiful two year old son James. He's my world and I would do anything for him. And Mike is an Amazing husband, he's been there every step of the way. I just can't wait to see the old crew again.

Swain' POV

It will be so good to see all of the Hammserly crew again. I can't believe it's been five years. We are meeting at the Local Cairns Pub tonight and this is the doing of the one and only Kate. It's going to be weird seeing how they have all changed. Hopefully they can all make it.

Charge's POV

Five years. That's what it's been five years. Five years since the old Hammserly crew have been together. I could hardly believe it had been that long when Kate phoned me. I can't wait too see them all again. Sure I love serving on the Newcastle but it's not like the Hammserly. Nothing could compare the bond we all had. I'm taking my amazing wife of 1 year Jasmine to meet the old Crew. I know she is really going to like them.

2dads's POV

How did Kate find me. After going AWOL from the Navy I never thought I would see anyone from the Hammserly again. Turns out I was wrong. I just know they set going to be so disappointed in me, not having a real job, but what can I do. I'm just too cool to hold down a normal job.

Bird's POV

I can't believe Kate did it. She managed to get in contact with everyone from the Hammserly and organise a reunion. She is one amazing woman. It's been so long though and I've have had a lot change in my life, probably more than anyone, I'm now a young woman, and no longer a scared teenager. The crew are going to be so shocked to see how much and how hectic my life has gotten. I've spent the last four weeks with my newborn Twins, Jenna and Joanna. I'm running on pure adrenaline, and no sleep, and look like every new mother does when they haven't slept in four weeks, and probably seem a little nuts. But still it will be good to show the old crew my new family.

Bomber's POV

Boy has life gone fast, one minute your all together and the next your not. The last time I saw the crew was over five years ago. I haven't seen them since I broke up with 2dads via Email, a little harsh I know but I couldn't wait until he came back to shore. Though I am a bit nervous what will he say when he meets my husband Aaron, I'm two months pregnant with his baby. I'm not looking forward to making up excuses to why I'm not drinking though.

Ryan's POV

My Step mother is one smart Woman. Only she could manage this. I can't wait to see Bird, last time I saw her she was still single so hopefully she still is. I really regret not seeing her sooner and asking her out. You would think all those pep talks from 2dads would have helped but no, I'm still so nervous.

Dutchy's POV

Kate, Kate, Kate, you are are one amazing woman. Only superman would attempt to track down the Whole crew and organise a reunion. I am looking forward to seeing everyone especially Chicken Legs. I treated her like my sister and really took her under my wing. I can't believe we didn't stay in touch.

RO's POV

why did I agree to go to this reunion. I am regretting ever saying I would come. Maybe I just won't turn up, I'm sure nobody will notice.

At the Pub

"It's great to hear you're doing so well Charge." Kate smiled, "and it's great to meet you Jasmine." Kate continued. She, Mike, Charge, Ryan and Swain were all at the Pub waiting for everyone else to arrive.

"Look, here comes Bomber!" Charge said pointing to her and Bomber gave a little wave. "Who that man with her?" Charge continued. Bomber kept walking to them holding Aaron's hand.

"Hey guys! Good to see you again!" Bomber says excitedly. "This is my husband Aaron." She says introducing him to the group.

"Hi." Aaron says, "it's good to meet you." Bomber and Aaron sit down.

"Do you want a drink?" 2dads asked Bomber.

"Um, just a coke thanks. And Aaron will have a beer." Bomber smiled.

"Come on be adventurous, have a martini or something?" 2dads egged on.

"You haven't changed a bit 2dads! But I'll still have a coke." Bomber said sweetly.

"I tried." 2dads replied grinning. 2dads got up and got the drinks before sitting back down.

"What have you been up too these days Bec?" Kate asks.

"Well Aaron and I married 5 years ago, I have a job working at the local preschool which is great and Aaron works in the mines." Bomber says. A few minutes later Dutchy walk into the pub.

"Hey Dutchy!" Mike called out."

"G'day sir!" Dutchy replied.

"Dutchy! Is good to see you again!" Bomber said excited.

"It's been so long Bomb." Dutchy said, "who's this?" Dutchy asked.

"This is Aaron, my husband." Bomber said.

"Nice catch." Dutchy said in approval.

"Who are we waiting for?" Dutchy asked Kate.

"Just Bird, RO's not coming." Kate replied.

Bird grabbed Jenna from the car as well as the baby bag and placed her into the pram, John grabbed Joanna and placed her into the pram. Bird pushed the pram with John by her side.

Inside the pub the crew were having a good catch up in the crew mates when Dutchy noticed Bird walk in.

"Chicken Legs! Over here!" Dutchy yelled. Bird noticed them and walked over. The crew were all surprised to see Bird pushing a pram with what looked two babies.

"Hi." Bird said innocently sitting down on a chair and grabbing out Jenna for a breast feed. Bird placed a blanket over her so nobody could see more then was to be desired.

"Aww, they are so cute Bird. How old are they?" Bomber asked.

"Um, 1 month old today." Bird smiled.

"Wow, congrats Chicken legs." Dutchy said.

"Thanks Dutchy. This is Jenna and Joanna is in the pram. And thats's John my Fiancé over getting a drink." Bird said pointing at John.

"You look terrible. And is it just me or have you put on a little bit of weight." 2dads stated.

"Thanks 2dads I had two babies four weeks ago, I haven't lost all the weight, what's your excuse." Bird laughed joking that 2dads had put on weight. The rest of the crew laughed, "good comeback Bird."

"Boom!" Bird said putting her hand out for a high five from Swain. "And besides I haven't slept in four weeks." Bird said starting to giggle. "Sorry if I seem a little nuts, I've got baby brain." Bird stated innocently.

"Baby brain? Is that even real?" Charge asked.

"Yep, it sure is. Kate had it when she had James." Mike said.

"It's funny, you know the other day I went to go cook rice, but instead of cooking it on the stove I put it on the BBQ hot plate." Bird giggled. "Ow." Bird flinched. "That hurt Jenna, slow down baby girl. Mummy's not made of milk." Bird laughed.

"Gross Jess!" 2dads said hearing to much information. John returned from the bar with a beer for himself and a red fanta for Jess.

"Hi, I 'm John." John smiled shaking Dutchy's hand.

"Nice firm hand shake, I like that." Dutchy commented approving of his firm grip.

"Dutchy is going to test you a lot. I'm like his baby sister, he gets very protective of me. Isn't that right Dutchy." Bird said.

"Sure is Chicken legs."

"Why does Dutchy call you Chicken legs?" John asked.

"When I become Chef on Hammserly after Bomber left the first meal I cooked was marinated chicken." Bird said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Bird said after she finished feeding the girls. Bird got up and started walking the wrong way.

"Yo! Chicken legs, bathroom's that way." Dutchy said pointing in the correct direction.

"Thanks! It's the Baby brain!" Bird stated back giggling, pointing to her brain.

The crew were all laughing having a good time catching up. They all had missed each other.

"So John, Aaron are you guys good at poker?" Question 2dads.

"Don't answer that!" Bomber warned. "You guys don't know how good at poker 2dads is, he'll strip you of every penny." Bomber said.

"Did you have to tell them?" 2dads whined.

"Yes! I don't want Aaron to loose all our money and I'm 99 percent sure that Bird doesn't want John to loose all of their money either. I did mankind a favour." Bomber replied. Bird then came back from the toilet.

"Now that Bird is back Aaron and I have something we want to share with you all." Bomber paused for a moment. "I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. Everyone wished her well wishes.

"I can't believe it's been five years." Mike said. "Everyone has changed since I saw you all last. Charge, your married and I don't think anyone expected that. Bomber you are also married and to a lovely guy I might add. He's past the Hammserly test. Your also working in a preschool witch is another amazing thing to do, and about to go on the emotional journey of motherhood. Dutchy, you've served in Iraq, I don't think you could go through any thing like that and not change. Swaino, you and Sally are still going strong, with beautiful Chloe who is nine now. And 2dads who would have thought you'd still be so childish. And Bird, you were just a teenager when I saw you last, about to find your place in the world, and now look at you you're about to get married and a proud mother of two, experiencing the miracle that is life. Watch out though, they'll grow up before your eyes. James is only two but those first two years have flown bye, enjoy them while you can." Mike said, letting his emotions show. "I could not be more proud of the great people you guys turned out to be. Cheers to that." Mike said raising his glass.

"Cheers!" The crew said in unison.


End file.
